The Kazekage's Wife
by xXCrackParingQueenXx
Summary: Her loyalty took her to place unknown. Her loyalty to her country and clan brought her a man. Hey loyalty to her husband came with love and companionship. Her Loyalty made her the Kazekage's wife.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kazekage's wife **

~Hokage's office~

"Our last item for today is a request from Suna" said one of the council members.

Naruto's ears perked up with sudden interest "And that is?"

"A wife" the council member responded.

Naruto frown at the answer he has just received "You mean to tell me that Gaara has requested a wife?"

The council member gulps as he felt on the spot "Well, the Kazekage's council thought it would strengthen our alliance"

"It is not about the alliance" said the man in charge of anything to do with the village of Suna, Shikamaru.

"Care to elaborate on that Shikamaru?" Naruto said looking for an explanation.

"The council members of Suna are looking for a wife. They believe that the Kazekage has entered the proper age for such arrangement"

"So this is not Gaara's doing?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"No, the Kazekage was not the one who asked for a wife; His council members are looking for one. They passed their memo to us thinking that we could be of help. In other words, suggest one or two women from this village" Shikamaru elaborated.

"We already have a most agreeable offer, Suna would not be disappointed" interrupted one of the council member.

Naruto did not like this, Gaara was one of his friends and he doubts that he likes any of this. Naruto felt for his friend, He knew that there was only so much you can do when your council has their mind set on something. So there Naruto promised himself he would not let Gaara end up with someone who he knew would not be good to him.

"Would you like to know Lord Hokage?"

Naruto nodded as the council member interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Well we've had a couple of offers but this is the best one and since we are talking about Suna this would be best suited"

Naruto was getting irritated. He wished he could just replace every council member in this room "Cut the crap and tell me who the offer is from"

"It is from the Hyuuga Clan my Lord"

Naruto looked at his council in disbelieve, then at Shikamaru whose looks said it all; now he was in trouble.

"Hyuuga Hiashi has offered his eldest daughter Hyuuga Hinata"

"What does Hinata have to say about that?" Naruto asked. They all looked at him and no one said anything "Well?"

"I believe her father will talk to her about it"

Naruto told them that the meeting was over for everyone to leave. He hated when his council treated people like it's something they own.

The Hyuuga Compound

"Lord Hiashi, your daughter Hinata is here"

"Alright send her in" Hiashi said in his usual rough tone that washed over everyone like a bucket of iced water. Hinata walked into his study and sat down in front of him, waiting for him to start. "I have requested your presence this evening to talk about your future in this family. A great opportunity has come to your path and I urge you to take it"

She gripped on her knees preventing her to flinch. His urging tone sounded more like a command, but still she held her head high "And that is father?"

"The Kazekage is looking for a wife. A woman who is no stranger to such things as politics but also knows how to run her own home and would bring the Lord good healthy children. I happen to have mentioned your name and the responds has been very generous, they believe you are … perfect"

In silence she stayed waiting for her body to react, waiting for the right thing to say. She closed her eyes and with her pride and dignity she stood and addressed her father "Father prepare a meeting with the council before noon, we have matters to discuss"

"I don't see the need of you discussing anything with the council since I have already done so and there were no objections in the manner"

"Yes I understand but the marriage will not be the topic of consideration, I will do as best for my clan. That is why I want an audience with the council to discuss what will be done after I become the Kazekage's wife"

"Very well I will see to it"

She got out of there as soon as she could without showing any sign of humiliation or defeat, not 'till the doors were closed. Air was finally circulating her lungs again and the tears threating to fall created mist in her eyes. Her face hot and flushed, she needed to get out of there.

"Lady Hinata is everything alright" said one of the lower branch servants.

Hinata nodded and swallowed hand then glanced at the servant "Please do me a favor and tell my beloved brother to go and meet me at my former sensei's house" and with that she was gone. She ran until she saw the house in view. She knocked on the door to have Shikamaru open it.

"She is here" he said "just come in"

And she did as soon as he got out of the way. Kurenai just passed mini Asuma to Shikamaru to embrace her dear student. "Everything will be okay" she repeated 'till dear Hinata stopped crying with a few sobs here and there. "Shikamaru came and told me. Apparently it was one of the items they discussed with the Hokage"

"I was the first to know" said Shikamaru "the council wants a wife for the Kazekage and your father seems to have offered you"

Kurenai gripped on her former pupil shoulders "Listen Hinata I know this seems bad but look at it as a way to finally get rid of the bastard father of yours and your unreasonable family"

"I resent that" said Neji as he came in through one of the opened windows. "What is going on and why is my dear cousin crying?" Neji asked and glared at Shikamaru immediately.

"Why do you look at me?"

"Well if you must know, Kurenai looks like she is trying to comfort her and I doubt the baby did it" Neji smirked.

"No Neji, its father. I am to marry the Kazekage"

Neji shook his head in disagreement "Nope, not happening"

"Neji" Hinata said in her disapproving tone "It is not much what we can do. It is not only the Hyuuga clan that have their hearts set on this but also the council man of the Hokage. But I have plan and I really need you guys help, are you guys in?"

"Anything to make this easier on you" Kurenai said.

They all stayed there pulling and all-nighter. If she was going to do this she might as well do it for something, the Hyuuga clan has no idea what will be coming towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the great reponds**

**here is chapter two**

**hope you love it**

3

* * *

The Kazekage's wife

Chapter 2

~Back in Suna~

"Gaara are you really going to go through with this?"

"Yes Temari I am" Gaara said plainly. He has lost count on how many times his dear sister has asked him that question.

"But why Gaara? I don't understand. Don't you want to marriage to be something you want to do?" Temari said pacing back and forth.

And there she goes again "Temari you are playing with my patience. Now I am going to do this it doesn't matter; It is not like I was saving it for someone special"

Temari's heart broke as she heard her brother say that. His live has been anything but easy and he has managed so well "Gaara…"

"Temari please" vulnerability shown through his almost plea "It is my duty as the Kazekage. I have agreed for the arrangement and I am going through with it. I don't want to hear another word about it" His voice was back to his deep demand but distant.

"As you wish" Temari said lowering her head. She knew better then to argue with him, he can be so stubborn.

"Lord Kazekage, we have received a message from our allied village Konoha" said a servant from the other side of the wall.

"Bring it in" said Gaara

The man came in and put it on his desk. Never once looking up, he bowed not glancing up at Gaara while with Temari he looked at her bowed and left. Gaara pretended to not notice as he opened the scroll that he has just received. He read it carefully to then look at Temari "They have found me a Wife"

"Who have they chosen?" Temari's voice full on curiosity and interest and she walked towards her brother's desk.

"See for yourself" He handed her the scroll as he heard her gasp. This was bad, Hinata Hyuuga was one of Naruto greatest friends and he knew his best friend had taken interested on her after she had enlightened him of her feelings. Maybe this was a bad idea and Temari was right….for once.

"I cannot believe they would put her as…It just doesn't make sense to me" Temari read the scroll again making sure she was not seeing things.

"We need to make put everything in Suna in order as soon as possible. We are going to Konoha"

~Hyuuga Council Meeting~

"This is unbelievable Hiashi, your daughter calls for a meeting and she is late" one of the Hyuuga elders complains.

"She will be here. My daughter may not be all that you wanted an heiress to be. But she is more responsible and has a sense of humility that Hanabi and Neji lack" Hiashi said defending her daughter. He has pushed his daughter in many directions and though he has come close to breaking her, he has only left scars. She was not what he wanted as a first born but she was still his first born. He will not let the Hyuuga council put her down.

"I am very pleased to see you all here" Hinata said coming in with Neji behind her.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" called one of the council members.

"You will address her as her title" commanded Neji "Lady Hinata"

"It is alright Neji" he nodded at her word as everyone took a sit waiting for her to begin "As you all know I am now an engaged woman, I am to marry the Kazekage which obligates me to resign as you future Heiress. Because of my blood it is my birth right but because of my loyalty I must pass it down for the reason of my sudden understanding with our allied. Before I part I will leave a successor, who will take my place as I start my life as a wife"

"You have no right to do such thing" debated one of the elders.

"But I do, you see as I have explained it is my birth right and if you decide to strip it from me it is not possible unless I resign or in this case leave a successor. My choice as a successor will be Hyuuga Neji. He will take my place as the future clan leader"

"Not a bad choice but what about your sister, Hanabi?"

"She will take the place that belongs to her as head of the lower branch family" She saw her father grow tense "My successor my also marry outside of these walls"

"There will be no such thing" a council member stood "and dirtying our blood line, certainly not"

"You seem to have no trouble letting the true Heiress marry outside of this these walls. I knew there were many faults in this family but never thought hypocrisy was one of them" with that the elder charged towards her and Neji stopped him.

"She is still Lady Hinata, Heiress of the clan and you will treat her as such" Neji send him across the room.

The council member started protesting all at once till Hiashi stood and order them all to stand down "All that she says is true. She is within the right to demand what she has and it will be done. Everyone is dismissed"

Hinata was paralyzed as she saw everyone leaving the room. The sounds were muffled as the shock of a member trying to attack her has not parted her body. Neji came towards her and touch her shoulder with seems to have brought her back to reality.

"You did well let me take you to some fresh air" Neji carried her out of with compound. "I am so proud of you Hinata you did so well"

She just nodded "At least that part is over"

"Hinata the Hokage request your presence" Sakura said coming out of nowhere and looking at her strangely "why is that you are always either pale or blushing" Sakura giggled "Come on" She drag her to the Hokage's tower.

Hinata made her way to Naruto's office she took a deep breath and knocked

"Come in" she heard him called.

And she did. He looked at her and his eye danced with joy and he stood and went to embrace his dear friend. She felt her stomach tighten as she held her dear Naruto. She could cry now but she wouldn't.

He parted from her but held her hands and he walked backwards leading her to his desk were she took a sit and he leaned on his desk right in front of her, not letting go of her hands. "Are you sure about this Hinata? You sure you want to marry him?"

She smiled at the man that held her heart for as long as she could remember "Naruto do you trust him?"

"With my life"

"That's all I Need. I shall be in good hands there"

Naruto made a protesting sound much like a whine as he let go of her hands. He walked towards the windows and look out "Why must you make this so hard? Why not ask me to make it better and take you out this agreement"

She stood up walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his lower torso "Because we both know this is the right thing to do" She felt him hold her hand and then turning around him her embrace to capture her face.

"Have we not kept this a secret? Have I asked you to marry me before this?"

"You could have done nothing Naruto" she interrupted him "till now we thought marrying outside of the family was impossible. We just had to learn it the hard way. Guess it is the price we pay for being cowards" Her eyes lowered and he did not miss a beat and kissed her with much passion. It was the last time they would taste each other sweet lips, hold each other so attentively. Once they parted the tears were unavoidable for both. "You must know that I Love you Naruto Uzumaki and fate has parted us because it has bigger plans for us. You say I make this harder while you were the one that holds me with such love" She pulls away and holds his hands and kisses them both "I have loved you sense before I was twelve years old maybe it is time to share my heart with someone else. We might surprise ourselves on how well this could work out"

Naruto smiled at the woman who has stolen his heart "You are right Hinata. I thank you for the memories you have brought me and I am looking forward to the once that this arrangement will bring. I guess that is all I wanted to discuss with you" Hinata bowed and made her way to the door "Hinata" he called out as she turned around "You Husband to be will arrive here in two days"

Hinata nodded and with that she left.

* * *

**there will be no love triangle dont worry **

**I just wanted to give them a moment **

**I thought it, was cute **

**review pls 3**


	3. Chapter 3

~Gates of Konoha~

"Lord Kazekage" the gate keeper bows "I hope you had a pleasant journey. Your hosts are waiting for you" The man opened the Gate to see Shikamaru and Lee.

"Come, come my youthful sand friends. We have a wedding to plan" Lee said much too eager.

"Uh… Is this guy for real?" Kankuro asked.

"It is nice for you to have joined us with your presence. I will show you to you state and Lord Kazekage the Hokage request a word with you after you have settled in" Shikamaru said and showed them to the state that they had built two years ago for the Kazekage's visits.

"Temari I will go see Naruto now" Gaara said making his way to the door.

"Gaara you are not wearing your robes"

Gaara nodded "I will be going now" and with that he left and what used to be his usual attire. He saw the Hokage's tower come to view as his made his way to one of the windows. He saw his friend buried in a stack of paper a scenario he knew too well.

"Gaara are you just going to stay there or are you going to come in" Naruto turned around in his chair and Gaara came in. they embraced each other in a manly hug "How you've been my old friend"

"Much like you, with a great deal of paper work" he smiled at his friend "It is good to see you"

"Same here my friend I just wish it was on different terms" Naruto looked down and sat on his desk "Please sit and tell me about your journey"

And Gaara did sit down but he was not here to talk about a journey "we are not here to talk about that. I know you better than that; I know she was special to you"

Naruto smiled at his friend as he took a sit back on his desk "Yes, she always will be she was the only person that believed in me before anyone else, she will always be special to me. I talked to her today and she wants to go through it. She asked me if I trusted you and I told her that I do and she said then she knows she will be in good hands" Naruto sighed running his hands through his blond hair.

"You know she will" Gaara reassured him "anything that she will ever need or desire she will receive"

"You have to protect her Gaara, she is strong and everything but you has to promise me to never let anything hurt her"

"I promise" Gaara said and stood "Not even I will"

Naruto smiled "I'm not worried about you. I am just saying because we both know how cruel the world can be and she has gotten her fair taste, I just think it's about time she lives the life she deserve"

"And that is as my wife"

"No" Naruto smirked "As the desert princess" and with that he cracked up

Gaara was tempted to laugh; Naruto would say that "Ignoring that, when do I get to see her?"

"Oh I sent for her just a while before you came she should be here soon"

Gaara sat there and waited patiently.

~Hinata's Room~

She came out of the shower with a fluffy towel wrapped around her body and the other one around her hair. She sat on her bed as she dried her hair with a towel then threw the towel in the hamper. She stayed there thinking for a while and looked at the cream color kimono that she had picked to meet The Kazekage. It had beautiful delicate leaves patterns that were of a lavender tone and it was darker at the bottoms and it faded as you moved up. The kimono was a short one, reminded her of Temari's but it was not as appealing. It went a just above the knees and it hugged her body well, it was perfect. She stood to but her under wear on and then the kimono. She sat right in front of her mirror and she looked at herself, good thing her hair dried straight. She took her perfume that hat a sweet sent; it was strong but not overwhelming. She let her French bangs fall on her face while all her hair was moved to one side where she tied it with a alight purple ribbon then added a white small orchid for decoration.

"Hinata the Hokage has sent for you" she hear her sister calling

"I'll be there in a minute" she took a last look at herself then went over to see Kakashi.

"Are you ready Lady Hinata" He asked politely.

She nodded then looked back at her sister and waved. She saw her father in the back, was he hiding? Hinata ignore the thought and left with Kakashi. The tower seemed closer this time, everything was just happening to fast and before she knew it Kakashi was knocking on Naruto's door.

"Come in" She heard Naruto called in.

Kakashi opened the door and held it for her; she took a deep breath and went in to have the door closed behind her. She saw Naruto standing with his signature grin and next to him was Gaara. She felt the air leaving her lungs and her face becoming flushed, no one told her that her husband would be so . . . Handsome.

Gaara saw his future wife walk in and he was amazed, the years had surely been good to her. She had a presence that she probably wasn't aware of, a darling blush made its way to her cheeks. She was so charming and graceful as she took a bow; Gaara didn't miss a beat and did the same.

"Guys stop it you guys will be married soon don't be so formal with each other" Naruto said. Gaara looked at him and Hinata gave a sweet laugh which made him turn his attention towards her.

"Your right" Hinata walked up to them and she leaned up to place a sweet kiss on Gaara's cheek the she held his hand.

Gaara was speechless, not that he ever said much in the first place but he was stunned by her actions. She seem to have no problem with touching him, he still has memories of people the shivered by just looking at him. Gaara was more than pleased with her actions it was a great sign that she was confortable, I guess she trust Naruto enough to trust me, He thought.

Naruto laugh "look at you too already look like married couple"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Naruto" Hinata said and giggled "He is only my fiancé" she joked.

She was at ease holding his hand, He looked at her and smiled and she did the same. "Yeah the wedding is not today or tomorrow"

"That's right that's why I have made reservation for you two to go to dinner" Naruto said

"Naruto don't tell me it's the Ramen place" Hinata protested

"Hey that's great Ramen and no its not it's the restaurant that's a few steps away from it the one that you like. Do you guys need an escort?"

Hinata looked at Gaara before responding he shook his head. "No I know where it is but thanks" and with that they left.

They walked through town still holding hand people were staring but they did not care "do you mind?" Hinata ask holding up their hands.

"No I don't I was surprised that you are handling this so well"

"We are both grown-ups and we can be civil. We are going to get married in a few days we need to be comfortable with each other and get use to each other's presence. Why make this harder? There is no point on acting up and being rude to each other" They reached the establishment were a nice lady took them to a secluded table.

Gaara sat and looked around "This is nice"

"Yes it is my favorite place actually"

"Yeah Naruto mention that"

She chuckled "your right, you have to forgive me I am a bit nervous"

Gaara looked unease "Because of me" he said, more a statement then a question.

"No" She reached across the table where his hands were "It's not you it's just the situation" She smiled at him "Naruto trusts you that means you have done something to earned his trust and I trust Naruto's judge of character, so I trust you"

"Thank you"

"No need to thanks me just trust me back" She smiled at him sweetly as a hostess came and they order they food.

"What's your favorite color?" Hinata asked him.

"I don't understand the purpose of your question"

"I want to get to know you" She paused before she continued "Gaara, I know marriage should be a union of people that want to spent the rest of their lives together but not all of us can have that luxury. I don't want us to be strangers, let me become your friend Gaara. Let me become more than just a wife that was chosen for you, let me become your companion"

Her words were strange to him, but it felt nice to hear. She wanted to be close to him and he just might let her. This charming creature was full of surprises, anything to make this arrangement as smooth and easy for them.

"I'm not very good at letting people in" Gaara stated as he went quite when the hostess came with their food. He waited till she left to keep going "but I am willing to try as long as you are"

Hinata smiled at him "I will as long as you let me. I promise you Gaara that I will be the best wife I can be as long as you promise me the same"

Gaara nodded "Maroon"

She looked up from her plate "Pardon?"

"Maroon" he said again "that's my favorite color" and she smiled at him.

The Dinner went better the fine. He was happy to see that she did not hate him for what has happen and she was willing to make this work. He knew their marriage was not out of love but they will be companions, they will be friends and that is more that they could ask for. Gaara went home satisfied he was glad to know the marriage won't be a pain

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT**

**LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**MORE GAARA AND HINATA TO COME I HOPE YOU GUYS LIEK WHAT I AM DOING WITH THE COUPLE I JUST THOUGHT THAT THIS UNION SHOUDL BE CIVIL LIKE THIS. I DONT WATNT AWKWARDNESS BETWEEN THEN I HATE IT .**

**I LIKE IT LIKE THIS BETTER =3 LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO TOO**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON**


End file.
